Sólo una vez
by Miss.Lawliet
Summary: Ha falta de pocos minutos para la boda, Alice guarda un secreto inconfesable. Femslash Alice/Bella


**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes pertenecen (por desgracia) a Meyer (que no sabe manejarlos) y yo sólo escribo esto porque lo pedía a gritos.

**Advertencias:** Femslash explícito.

* * *

**_-Sólo una vez-_**

_Me lanzó algo y yo alcé las manos de forma automática para cogerlo; así es c__ó__mo aterrizó en mis palmas una vaporosa liga blanca._

_-Es mía y la quiero de vuelta –me comentó Alice._

_Yo me ruboricé._

_-Ah, qué bien –afirmó Alice satisfecha -. Un poco de color... justo lo que necesitabas. Ya estás oficialmente perfecta –se volvió hacia mis padres con una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa-. Renée, tienes que bajar ya._

_-Sí, señora –Renée me envió un beso y se apresuró a salir._

_-Charlie, ¿te importaría ir en busca de las flores, por favor?_

_Mientras Charlie se ausentaba, Alice me quitó la liga de las manos y entonces __se inclinó bajo mi falda__. Yo jadeé y me estremecí cuando su mano fría me cogió el tobillo para poner la liga en su sitio._

Sus manos subieron lentamente por mi pierna. Pude notar cómo cada uno de los minúsculos poros de mi piel se erizaba ante su contacto y aquel jadeo involuntario escapó de mis labios sin que pudiera contenerlo. Nunca nadie me había tocado de la forma en la que Alice me estaba tocando ahora. Mis ojos buscaron sus orbes doradas, pero todo su cuerpo se encontraba bajo mi falda y me fue imposible verla.

Noté que el aire me faltaba en los pulmones y un extraño calor se expandía por todo mi cuerpo, empezando justo donde Alice había puesto sus manos, que se acercaban peligrosamente hasta mis muslos. El rubor volvió a mis mejillas, pero con más fuerza de lo que nunca lo había sentido antes, mi respiración se aceleró y empecé a creer que las rodillas me iban a fallar en cualquier momento y que me desplomaría ante ella.

-Al... -susurré en un gemido ahogado.

Sus manos se detuvieron un instante y su frío aliento chocó contra mi piel. Incliné la cabeza y, con una de mis manos aparté un mechón de cabello de mi rostro, la deslicé lentamente por él, bajando por mi cuello y parándome en mi pecho, que se movía agitado. Notaba los latidos de mi corazón chocando contra mi palma, acelerados, apasionados, gritando, mas sin saber qué era eso que realmente pedían.

"_¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me siento así?"_

Eran muchas las preguntas que daban vueltas una y otra vez en mi mente, hasta que las manos de Alice subieron aún más por mi piel, alcanzando el elástico de mis bragas, y colando sus dedos bajo ellas.

-Tranquila...

Esa fue la respuesta dulce y corta que salió de sus labios antes de notar cómo estos se posaban sobre mi piel. Sentí el tacto gélido de sus labios suaves y entonces fue cuando estuve segura de que me iba a desmayar. Aquello no podía estar pasando, no podía ser real. Alice había movido sus manos por debajo de mis bragas y ahora agarraba mi trasero con delicadeza. Me mordí los labios, reprimiendo un jadeo, y ni tan siquiera fui consciente de en qué momento una de mis manos había bajado hasta donde Alice tenía su cabeza, haciendo que se pegara más a mi piel.

Sus manos subieron por mi espalda lentamente, por dentro del vestido, mi piel se erizaba y todo daba vueltas en mi cabeza mientras yo luchaba por no desmayarme y mi corazón latía desbocado bajo mi pecho.

-Alice... -susurré cuando sus manos agarraron mis bragas y empezaron a tirar de ellas.

-Shhh... Tranquila, Bella.

Aquella petición me era imposible. Estar tranquila mientras Alice deslizaba mis bragas por mis piernas hasta dejarlas en el suelo, era una tarea que no iba a lograr. Me tembló el cuerpo por completo cuando sus manos volvieron a subir por mis piernas, acariciando la parte interna de **é**stas y besando mi piel sin salir de debajo de mi falda.

Escuché mi corazón acelerándose bajo mi pecho, mis pezones erizándose bajo el vestido, mi cuerpo calentándose y reclamando más. Humedecí mis labios con la lengua y cerré los ojos. No entendía por qué algo dentro de mí me pedía que no la detuviera, pero estaba claro que Alice lo sabía, y que por eso su aliento continuaba chocando con mi piel. Sus labios me besaron y una de sus manos semetió entre mis piernas, colando un dedo lentamente en el interior de mi cuerpo.

Jadeé de nuevo al notar sus dedos acariciándome con suavidad, de una forma en la que nadie nunca me había acariciado ahí, justo como yo lo hacía cuando estaba sola en mi cama y mis pensamientos volaban y se imaginaban escenas como la que ahora me estaba sucediendo. Alice internaba sus dedos entre mis labios y yo abrí las piernas casi sin ser consciente de lo que hacía. Su lengua me acarició lentamente y mis ojos se abrieron de pronto; gemí cuando una sensación electrizante, mucho más fuerte de lo que había sentido cuando me acariciaba en soledad, recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

Mis manos se movieron rápidas hasta mi falda, alzándola para poder ver a Alice arrodillada entre mis piernas, esa visión fue más de lo que pude soportar y mis rodillas se doblaron. Las manos de Alice fueron las que detuvieron mi caída y se alzó hasta quedar frente a mí. Cuando la vi lamerse los labios, creí morir. Necesitaba saborear su boca, su lengua, ésa que sabía a mí, a algo que nadie antes había tenido y que ella parecía desear más de lo que jamás me había detenido a pensar.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, y sus manos, ahora en mi espalda, me acercaron a ella. A pocos milímetros de sus labios, fui yo quien acortó la distancia y tomé esa boca que me había tomado a mí antes. Aquel beso, un beso en el que jamás había pensado, que nunca se me había pasado por la mente, un beso prohibido, fue la mejor sensación que jamás sentí sobre mis labios.

No me detuve a pensar en nada mientras su lengua invadía mi boca y ahora eran mis manos las que la pegaban a mi cuerpo, tirando de su ropa que me molestaba y me separaba de su piel. Jadeé su nombre contra su boca, entre besos demandantes y lenguas que intentaban dominar un beso imposible de detener.

-Te deseo, Bella... Siempre te he deseado... -me dijo soltando mis labios.

Fui incapaz de responder a sus palabras. Ni tan siquiera había pensando jamás de esa forma en ella, pero ahora, mientras sus manos desabrochaban mis botones -lentamente, torturándome, haciéndome arder-, y empezaban a rozar la piel de mi espalda, -erizándola, haciendo que me estremeciera contra ella-, tan sólo pude pensar en que la palabra "deseo" se quedaba pequeña para explicar cómo me sentía.

Sus manos y las mías no se detenían, apartando la ropa y buscando más piel que tocar, que besar, que lamer. Alice paseaba su lengua lentamente desde mi clavículahasta mi oreja, arrancando suspiros de mis labios mientras lo hacía. Sus labios jugaban con mi lóbulo y una de sus manos volvió a mi trasero, me alzó y me llevó contra el tocador, subiéndome a él. Se movió rápido, apartando las cosas y alzando la falda de nuevo, abriendo mis piernas con las suyas y colocándose entre ellas. Sus ojos me miraron como si fuera un animal; un depredador, y yo su presa.

-Sólo una vez Bella, sólo una...

Esa fue su súplica demandante, una a la que, aunque hubiera querido resistirme, no podría haberlo hecho. Mi espalda tocó el espejo frío y me pegó más a ella. Alice también estaba fría, pero no era frío lo que sentí mientras sus labios se deslizaron por mi piel y mis manos se colaron por debajo de su falda, por debajo de sus bragas, entre sus piernas. No fue frío lo que sentí cuando sus labios jadearon mientras la acariciaba. No es frío lo que sentía cuando gimió mi nombre en mi boca, cuando lo jadeó contra mi piel, cuando me besó con pasión y se estremeció contra mi cuerpo, cuando supe que temblaba por mí, por lo que había hecho, por cómo la había tocado.

Había besos, caricias. La ropa sobraba y la piel escaseaba. Alice reprimió mis jadeos más fogosos con sus labios, ahogando mi voz en sus besos. Me estremecí por completo y cerré los ojos mientras abría más las piernas, invitándola a que tomase lo que quisiera. Desabrochó por completo mi vestido y soltó mis labios, bajó por mi piel y mi espalda se arqueó cuando su boca tomó uno de mis pezones y jugó con él.

-Sigue... -le supliqué.

Me miró un segundo sin despegarse de mi piel, bajando peligrosamente por mi cuerpo y adentrándose entre mis piernas de nuevo. Otra vez ese escalofrío electrizante, esa sensación que me recorría desde los dedos de los pies hasta el último pelo de la cabeza. Jadeé acelerada, llevando una de mis manos a la cabeza de Alice, acariciando su cabello mientras ella acariciaba mi interior con su lengua. La otra mano aferrada con fuerza al tocador, al mundo, porque mientras Alice jugaba con mi cuerpo, tenía la sensación de que iba a perder el rumbo en ese mar de sensaciones al que me estaba arrastrando.

Me faltaba el aire y hacía calor, mi cuerpo se movía sin que lo pudiera contener. Gemí, jadeé, susurré su nombre y pedí más. Lo pedí con la boca, con las manos. Lo pedí con cada poro de mi piel, con mi cuerpo que ya no era mío, sino de Alice. Mis manos se clavaron en el tocador, mi cabeza se echó hacia atrás hasta tocar el espejo, y mi espalda se arqueó cuando ya no pude más. Ni tan siquiera me di cuenta de en qué momento exacto había muerto y había llegado al cielo desde los labios de Alice, pero el aire que entraba en mis pulmones era escaso, hacía mucho calor, no veía con claridad y sentía que sería incapaz de ponerme en pie de nuevo.

Aún mantenía los ojos cerrados, tragando aire a bocanadas, cuando los labios de Alice me volvieron a apresar y me aferré a su rostro con ambas manos. _¿Qué importa el aire cuando puedo besarla? _Son besos tiernos, llenos de un amor como no creí poder sentir jamás. Besos con sabor a principio y final.

Me soltó y continué aferrada a ella. Sus ojos me miraron y sonrió. Acarició la punta de mi nariz y acomodó mi vestido, me bajó del tocador sin decir nada, pero pidiéndome que no hablase. Me dio la vuelta despacio, sosteniéndome con firmeza para que no me cayera y abrochó mi vestido, besando mi cuello mientras estaba a mi espalda.

-Estás preciosa, Bella... -me susurró antes de posar sus labios de nuevo en mi piel.

Se puso frente a mí de nuevo, volvió a arrodillarse y a alzar mi falda. Sus manos subieron por mis piernas otra vez y reprimí un jadeo. Me colocó las bragas y volvió a besar mis piernas, haciendo que me estremeciese de nuevo. _¿Por qué?_

-Al... -empecé a decir.

-No digas nada, cariño, todo está bien. -contestó con una nota de amargura en la voz, aún bajo mi vestido.- Es el día de tu boda, y debes sonreír.

_Ya estaba de nuevo en pie antes de que Charlie regresara con dos espumosos ramos de flores blancas y e__l olor a rosas, amapolas y freesia me envolvió._

_

* * *

**NdA: **_Las partes que están en cursiva al principio y al final están estraidas directamente del libro... Y me pedían a gritos que hiciera esto.


End file.
